daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Alamain
Lawrence James Alamain is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He was portrayed by Michael Sabatino. The character appeared from 1990 to 1993, and returned for several guest appearances in 2009, 2010 and 2011. Background Lawrence was born on March 15, 1960 to Leopold and Philomena Alamain, he is also the adoptive brother of John Black. Lawrence, the scion of the powerful European family the Alamains, was introduced as the man Katerina von Leuschner (known to Salemites as Carly Manning) was supposed to be wed in an arranged marriage in 1990. Carly's best friend, Jennifer Horton, masqueraded as Carly in order to invalidate the marriage in 1990 - believing Lawrence had no idea who Carly was. Though Lawrence went through with the wedding, it was revealed he knew all along Jennifer wasn't Katerina, as he (masquerading as a man named James) had an affair with Katerina (masquerading as Carly) when they were teenagers, conceiving a child, Nicholas Alamain, who was raised by Lawrence's aunt Vivian Alamain. Most of Lawrence's time on the show was marked by his triangle with Carly and her boyfriend, the heroic Bo Brady. Though Bo was a far better man than the often dastardly Lawrence, Carly eventually couldn't deny her love for him and the two were married and left town in 1993 with their son, Nicholas. They were not seen again until 2009, when Carly killed Lawrence in self-defense, for threatening the life of Melanie Jonas, a child she'd conceived in an affair with a colleague, Daniel Jonas. Though he died in 2009, Lawrence has appeared numerous times since then as a ghost to both Carly and his aunt Vivian. Storylines |-|1990-93= Lawrence was looking for his runaway bride Katarina Von Leushner. Lawrence had met Katarina years earlier, under the alias of James. They were engaged to be married, and Lawrence would inherit the Von Leushner fortune. Katarina found out Lawrence had lied, and ran away. Lawrence had been searching for Katarina and eventually found her in Salem. Lawrence was the owner of Jencon's Oil, and an accident resulted in Shawn Douglas Brady becoming blind. Shawn's father, Bo Brady, became the Riverfront Raider and sabotaged Jencon's Oil as payback. Lawrence had met Bo briefly when he broke up a fight between him and Katarina. Lawrence plotted to kill Bo, but Steve Johnson got caught in the explosion that Lawrence had rigged. Lawrence poisoned Steve's IV, killing him, but then switched out his coffin. It would later be revealed that Steve wasn't dead and instead Lawrence gave him over to the DiMera family. In 1990, Lawrence had one of his friends look for Katarina, and he found out she and went to boarding school with Jennifer Horton. Jennifer had posed as Katarina and did so again when Lawrence was looking for her. Lawrence married Jennifer, knowing she wasn't Katarina, and the raped her and held her prisoner. He also imprisoned Alice Horton, Jennifer's grandmother, Jack Deveraux, and Katarina's brother, Francois, who was revealed to be Frankie Brady. Frankie and Jack escaped and found Jennifer. Frankie explained that Lawrence planned to trade him for the Von Leushner fortune, and Bo. The tunnel collapsed, and Lawrence's father, Leopold, helped them escape, but died in the process. In 1991, Lawrence came to Salem to look for Katarina and the Von Lueshner fortune. He unleashed a virus with the help of Victor Kiriakis, and befriended Kimberly Donovan, who was a spy sent by the ISA, but she started to develop feelings for him. Jennifer filed rape charges against Lawrence, but he claimed he suffered from blackouts and didn't remember raping her. Kimberly helped Lawrence discover that the cause of the blackouts were from medication that he thought he was taken for his blood pressure, but it was actually medication that was suppressing the memory that Lawrence had watched his brother, Forrest, drowned in the family swimming pool. Kimberly found a tape with Lawrence confessing to faking Jennifer and he was sent to prison when Jack discovered the tape. Lawrence was released a year later, and wanted to redeem himself. He attempted to give an infected Bo the cure, but instead, a lethal dose was given to Emily Borden. Victor attempted to give Lawrence the "John Black" filed in exchange for cure that he could give to Bo, who was his son. Instead, the vial of was broke during the exchange, but Carly Manning still managed to save Bo's life. Lawrence's aunt, Vivian Alamain, came to Salem to live with her nephew. Vivian recognized a one half of a locket that John had as the same locket Lawrence's mother gave to her two children. Vivian and Lawrence had Forrest's coffin delivered to Salem, and discovered it was full of sand. Lawrence and Vivian suspected John could be Forrest, and realized he could take over Vivian's half of Alamain industries, so the two conspired to keep the secret. Lawrence accidentally revealed the secret to John, when he held Lawrence at gunpoint for being with Carrie Brady, who was smitten with Lawrence. A DNA test confirmed that John was Forrest, and took over Vivian's half of Alamain Industries. Lawrence hired Lisanne Gardner as a corporate attorney for Alamain Industries, and had a fling with her, even though he was in love with Carly, who had since been revealed to be Katarina Von Leushner. Lisanne finds out Carly was pregnant, and Carly tells Lawrence she was pregnant, but it was another man's child; however, Carly later admits it was Lawrence's, but the child died. Vivian brings her adopted son, Nikki, to Salem, and Lisanne discovers that Nikki is Lawrence and Carly's son that was stolen by Vivian. Nikki sees Lisanne and Vivian arguing, and Vivian collapses. He pushes Lisanne away from Vivian, and she dies when she hits her head on a storm cat. Lawrence helps cover up the accident, but eventually learns Nikki is his and Carly's son. Lawrence berates Vivian, and she suffers from a heart attack. Lawrence informs Carly that Nikki is their son, and they agree to protect Nikki. Vivian takes off with Nikki, when he and Carly start to bond, but she is captured by Bo. Lawrence plots to break up Carly and Bo again, and hires Bo's former partner, Taylor McCall, to help him frame Bo for beating up a drug dealer. Lawrence's plan fails when Taylor eventually gives Bo the tape to clear him. In 1993, Lawrence is devastated when he learns Carly died, but then learns that Carly isn't really dead and was buried alive by. Vivian. Lawrence rescues Carly, and she decides to leave town with him and Nikki. |-|2009-2011= In October 2009, Carly and Lawrence are heard fighting with Carly saying she didn't realize she had married such a monster, and Lawrence responding that he married such a bitch. Carly slapped Lawrence and they struggled until Carly stabbed Lawrence with a letter opener. A shocked Lawrence glances at Carly, who seems to have no remorse. Carly pulls the letter opening from Lawrence's chest, and he falls to the ground, declaring that Carly will never find, before dying from his wounds. Carly wiped her finger prints off of the letter opening on Lawrence's jacket, and then fled the country. While travelling to Salem, Carly thought back to the events that led her to stabbing Lawrence, and she started to have hallucinations of him likely due to some sort of guilt she felt for killing him. It was revealed in flashbacks that Carly had had an affair, and Lawrence was threatening to harm Carly's daughter. Carly admitted to Bo that she killed Lawrence because he threatened her daughter. She told Bo that Lawrence had gotten an illness, and when he recovered, he wasn't the same man. From January to February 2010, Lawrence appeared to Vivian, urging him to kill Carly's daughter, who turned out to Melanie Jonas. It turns out that Melanie was the daughter of Carly and Daniel Jonas. Lawrence had forced Carly to give up her daughter to his friend, Trent Robbins. Lawrence disappeared after Vivian told him she won't kill Melanie, but he appeared to taunt and laugh at Carly, as a manifestation of Carly's grief when she learned Trent had been a terrible father to Melanie. Lawrence appeared to Vivian in a dream when she was locked on a sarcophagus by Brady Black. He made his final ghostly appearance to Carly after Vivian got her addicted to drugs as part of her revenge. Carly ultimately got clean with the help of Nicholas and Melanie, and Vivian moved on with her life, so the specter of Lawrence disappeared from Carly's life forever. Crimes and Misdeeds *Held Frankie Brady, Alice Horton, and Jack Deveraux prison (1990) *Raped Jennifer Horton (1990) *Tried to kill Bo Brady (1990; 1991) *Arranged to have Steve Johnson killed *Stole Steve's body and gave him to the DiMera family, who experimented on him. *Covered up Nicholas Alamain's role in Lisanne Gardner's death *Held Carly Manning against her will *Physical and Emotional abuse of Carly *Threatened to kill Melanie Jonas (2009) Maladies and Injuries *Suffered from an illness that altered his personality (between 1993 and 2009) *Slapped by Carly Manning (2009) *Fatally stabbed by Carly (2009) Gallery Lawrence & Carly.jpeg Lawrence scares Carly.jpeg Lawrence stabs Bo.jpeg|Carly’s nightmare Photo of Lawrence & Carly.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Alamain Family Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rapists